Mental Omega War
Allied Nations * US Remnants * European Alliance * Pacific Front |side2 = Soviet Union * Russia * Latin Confederation * China |side3 = Epsilon Army * PsiCorps * Scorpion Cell (later rebelled) * Epsilon Headquarters |goal1 = Liberate the world from the Soviets and Epsilon |goal2 = Crush Yuri's uprising |goal3 = Defeat the world powers and conquer the Earth via mind control |commanders1 = * Allied Commander * Siegfried |commanders2 = * Premier Romanov† * Soviet General * Reznov * Krukov |commanders3 = * Yuri * Rashidi† * Yuri's Proselyte |forces1 = * Allied infantry, armor and air forces * Experimental technologies provided by Siegfried and SteinsTech |forces2 = * Soviet infantry, armor and air forces * State-of-the-art heavy weapons and defensive technologies * Nuclear weapons |forces3 = * Epsilon infantry, armor and air forces * Unconventional technology * Psychic weapons * Genetic mutation |casual1 = |casual2 = |casual3 = }} The Mental Omega War was a global war that lasted for most of 1984, beginning when the head of the Soviet Union, Russia was surprised by the re-emergence of PsiCorps, now known as the Epsilon Army. Background The later and closing stages of the Third World War shows several failures and successes on the Allies and the Soviets, including a few unexpected events. After conquering much of Europe following the destruction of Black Forest, the Soviet intends to complete their conquest through a major naval invasion of Britain, but failed due to the determination of the Allied defenders. This brought some time for the Allies to recover their strength. Meanwhile, things didn't go smoothly on the Soviet side. An incident involving a Psychic Beacon in Heizhaozhen, China, forces the Russians to destroy it by themselves to save their Chinese allies from mind control. However this event would start to damage the Sino-Russian alliance. A Russian general heads to Japan to uncover the truth behind the Chinese actions, only to be surprised when he realized that China has made a pact with the Pacific Front. This event marks the end of the Sino-Russian alliance as the former invades Russia to install themselves as the leader of the Soviet Union. The invasion was initially successful, even the Chinese managed to destroy Russia's last two MIDAS ICBMs, but in the end they were beaten back in a vicious battle on Primorsky Krai. The failure of the invasion forces the Chinese to fall back to their lands, giving the Russians enough time to recover. However this event soured the alliance between China and the Pacific Front, which would be later broken when conflict erupts in the Korean DMZ. Unknown reports say that the Russians are constructing more MIDAS ICBMs, and while the reports are clearly not true, the Russians decide to take it seriously, allowing them to at least keep the world in check. Later, an unexpected event happened: the PsiCorps sacked the Leninisk Cosmodrome and stole the Russian rocket technology for unknown purposes. This event eventually made Russia realized that the PsiCorps' leader, Yuri, is behind the recent events. Yuri himself later declared the foundation of the Epsilon Army, a force with all but one goal: to command and conquer mankind's future. The story forwards to two years later, in 1984. At this time, the Soviets were able to ensure that their power remains supreme by fooling the world to believe that they still have MIDAS ICBMs in their possession. In the same time, the United States, now renamed to the Soviet States of America, or the S.S.A., is at peace after attacks from American militias had dwindled in number. Everything seems to be in a good order... However, Yuri believed that this is the best time for the Epsilon Army to announce their existence to the world by the hard way. He thus planned two events to set into motion: an attack on the Soviet victory parade in Moscow and a hostile takeover of Washington D.C., now renamed to Stalington. Soon enough, both the Allies and the Soviets would feel the wrath of the Epsilon. The Epsilon Era had just about to begin. Events Mental Omega War/Epsilon Rising|Epsilon Rising||True Mental Omega War/A Game of Chess|A Game of Chess Mental Omega War/The Fractured Union|The Fractured Union Mental Omega War/The Epsilon Stratagems|The Epsilon Stratagems Mental Omega War/The Allied Offensive|The Allied Offensive Category:Lore Category:Events